day_of_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Divisions
Divisions are sections within AEGIS that are responsible for multiple different things. From fighting out on the field to inside testing and work, these workers are very important in multiple aspects. From left to right in the Armory, these are all the current divisions available. Specially Trained Hitman Division The STHD is a group of trained Snipers, given the duty of protecting AEGIS on rooftops and towers with surveillance over the wasteland and watching over KoS targets who raid the facility. STHD is the eyes of MDF and must always be prepared to fight against raiders with MDF. Watch your back. Peacekeeper Special Forces ''' The PKSF is one of the most elite units in AEGIS developed by ARD, they are the operatives who have proven themselves in the art of defence. As such, they are tasked with duties of the utmost importance: Close protection of the Chairman, close protection of senior staff (Overwatch+), strategically important assets, honour guard, and on-field assistance (Assist VIP on the field). When not on-duty, Peacekeepers should always listen to SC and all other higher ranks online. They are also the second frontlines in defending against hostiles when members of MDF support or not available. '''Protection in an unsecured world. AEGIS Research Division ARD is one of the most futuristic divisions in AEGIS, at the forefront of technology. With their advanced technology, they conduct experiments that help them find out more information on diseases. They are the first and last line of defence against the viruses that spread across the wasteland. Their primary duties are conducting experiments, quarantining outbreaks, and maintaining the health of all personnel within AEGIS. Through science, they shall uncover the mysteries of the world. Technology at its finest. AEGIS Intelligence Agency The AIA is an intelligence branch of the AEGIS Corporation. The primary focus of AIA is protecting the AEGIS Corporation from internal insolvency and corporate espionage. They are responsible for intelligence gathering and data analysis. The majority of what the AIA does is kept a secret from the general public. Some duties they are known to carry out are: performing background investigations on individuals, dealing with external diplomacy, and conducting interrogations. The AIA cooperates with combative divisions such as MDF and STHD to help identify and eliminate individuals who pose a threat to the site and/or AEGIS personnel. Watching in the shadows. Site Control AEGIS International houses many facilities. All of which require constant monitoring, management and administration. Previously the Board of Directors and upper-management personnel would be responsible for these operations, however as AEGIS International operations expanded, so did the strain on human resources. As such, Site Control was formed. Site Control is directly responsible for the day-by-day operations of AEGIS International facilities. Personnel with an aptitude for management, organization and intelligence are usually selected to operate key systems or posts at a site, with senior personnel having oversight of these positions. The primary responsibility of Site Control is the safekeeping of the facility. Ensuring security measures are properly carried out and applying new ones where able. The secondary responsibility is the management of the facility. Ensuring logistics are carried out on time, management of human resources, ensuring all systems are running properly. Control everything. Masked Delta Force (Link soon) Dangerous raiders that lurk deep within the wasteland seek to bring AEGIS International’s progress to halt every day by applying a constant barrage of raiders. AEGIS personnel as well as innocent wastelanders that seek refuge, count on MDF to slaughter them all, so they do not interrupt Main AEGIS procedures. Close-quarters, Long Range Combat, and Distraction Maneuvers is this division’s go-to operating style. MDF is trusted to operate accurately and according to code; while patrolling deep into the wasteland, striking printer farms or striking a raider rally point. Often, MDF does not know exactly what situation they will be put in during a patrol because the nature of the wasteland is very unpredictable, dangerous, chaotic, and unforgiving. This means that MDF has to be ready for anything, at any time, anywhere. When responding to an incursion or any other threat to the border, MDF is expected to provide a constant stream of direct firepower, distractions, or flank the enemy entirely, to annihilate the apparent target. In this scenario, MDF utilizes its offensive combat style to assist the border’s defensive posts and draw back the enemy. They are the few, the worthy, the elite. The world's finest.